


【豆眼】奶酪

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【豆眼】奶酪

现实向，豆追眼，流水账，OOC  
又名，撒娇的男孩最好命(不是

宋旻浩把双昇兄弟和经纪人朋友们送出去后，家里只剩他和金秦禹。  
酒量一向不错的大哥不知是否是因为太开心，醉得比平时快，从脖子蔓延到耳尖的酡红就是证明。  
面对杯盘狼藉，酒局的发起者两只手臂半搭在餐桌上，眼神迷蒙，盯着空空的酒杯发呆，像是疑惑今天家里的烧酒怎么这么不禁喝。  
滴酒未沾的宋旻浩在他身边坐下，金秦禹后知后觉的转过脸看他，视线有慢半拍的凝滞，偏仰头看青年，像闯祸后无措却让人兴不起惩罚欲望的小动物。  
“旻浩呀，谢谢你。”  
今天是金秦禹的个人专辑正式宣布进入制作准备的一天，大家都由衷的为他高兴，但是更多关于感谢的话，金秦禹还是留给了二人独处的时间。  
“谢谢你给我写歌，谢谢你鼓励我……”  
微醺的真言环节进行得不徐不疾，男人喝酒后有些口齿不清，咬字困难，说话的腔调又极近撒娇，迫不及待地借着酒劲把那些平日因为害羞而疏于表达的情绪一股脑倒给宋旻浩。  
“虽然很没出息……但如果没有你，我恐怕会比现在还害怕。”  
宋旻浩捧着男人精心拭去灰尘而显得剔透温软的真心，感动，却也遗憾，因为他知道自己想要的不是这些感激，至少不全是这些。  
如果对人情世故有负担而害怕，就转移注意力，干脆只想着我吧。  
“秦禹哥，我喜欢你。”  
宋旻浩在奇怪却也莫名恰当的时机，说了真心话。  
良久，男人眯着的桃花眼燃起一丝微弱的光，沉稳又清晰的七个字穿过酒精气泡的阻隔，历经万难才被传递到金秦禹的意识，但语言背后的感情似乎被冲刷得所剩无几。  
“旻浩呀，我也喜欢你的，毕竟你帮我这么多……”  
宋旻浩鼻腔溢出一丝类似嗤笑的气息，要说这世界上谁最了解金秦禹的酒量，非宋旻浩莫属，他笃定这位装傻的天才绝对未到醉得分不清氛围的程度。  
但他没戳穿，顺着金秦禹的“酒话”说：“是吗？那我们在一起吧。”  
金秦禹趴在桌子上，抬手轻捶宋旻浩的胸口，声音越来越微弱，眼睛也缓缓合上，困得不行的模样，“我们一直住一起呀，说什么……傻话……”  
有意思，宋旻浩想。  
他轻捏金秦禹的手腕，把对方的掌心固定在自己因为全盘托出而心如擂鼓的胸腔。  
“你听不见看不见的，就用摸的。”宋旻浩说的很轻很缓，却字字清晰。“除非你讨厌到拒绝我，我有的是方法让你明白我的喜欢是什么。”  
他的恋慕，他的渴望，恨不得化作空气颗粒围住男人，让金秦禹无处可逃，但宋旻浩还是很擅长审时度势的，所以他今天只投下了一颗作为开胃菜的奶酪。  
“你做好准备。”宋旻浩在金秦禹面前小熊软糖的憨甜形象此刻消失无踪，执着，又理直气壮，“我要追你。”  
回应他的，是睡美人平稳且绵长的呼吸。  
宋旻浩妥协似的叹气，起身熟练地把装醉睡觉的哥哥送回房间，脱掉他的睡眠袜，调好空调温度，一切都安排妥当，却没走。  
床上的人唇形姣好，微微张开好似索吻，会发光的瓷娃娃睡在月色驻守的水箱，梦幻得让人心醉。  
“反正你也不知道。”宋旻浩坐在金秦禹床边自言自语，垂头短促地在金秦禹的唇角落下一吻。  
充分应用了克制的美学，声音清浅，恰到好处的温存。  
房间门被关上，屋子里也陷入寂静，床上恬静的瓷娃娃再也装不下去了，猛地睁开眼睛，颤抖着唇瓣无声呻吟。  
冷不丁受到的冲击让他开启了自动防御装傻机制，现在房间只剩他自己，被强行压下的复杂情绪也触底反弹。  
指尖捂上被亲而变得极度敏感的那片皮肤，羽毛似的亲吻引发了海啸似的反应，金秦禹的理智和淡然，都被卷起来冲刷到他全身的皮肤表面，每一寸都逃不了羞涩的灼烧感，他忍不住把脸埋进枕头，身体连同脚趾都蜷缩，他像一只烧红了壳子的小龙虾。

一夜无眠。  
望着鱼肚白的天光，金秦禹终于在一夜的自我怀疑和疯狂在意中得出结论，不是梦。  
昨天晚上那一番疑似耍酷的强势告白是真的发生了。  
不过好在宋旻浩是在以为自己醉了的情况下说的，就是说自己应该表现得不知道这件事才对，不然他也真的不知道该用什么态度面对宋旻浩。

捱到中午，金秦禹和经纪人在家解决午饭，对方不放心地说：“哥，今天可以录音吗，感觉你不太舒服……”  
金秦禹这才意识到自己对宋旻浩的告白表现得太在意了，赶紧整理心情，“我没事的。”  
正巧一条短信进来，正是让他魂不守舍的罪魁祸首。  
“晚点公司等你哦，录音室。”  
“ㅇ”（P.S.嗯的意思）  
“秦禹哥，不会还醉着呢吧？”  
“;;”（P.S.表示“汗”的符号）  
宋旻浩发给他一个小熊睁着水汪汪的眼睛画圈圈的表情，像是在控诉哥哥敷衍。  
金秦禹拿捏不准自己应该用什么态度，只好装傻。  
“我现在还有点头疼。”  
“醒酒汤放在哪知道吧？”  
“ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ，知道。”  
“晚上见。”  
经纪人把金秦禹送到公司，男人内心独自风声鹤唳，而宋旻浩表现得平静得过分，见到金秦禹就用手机文件发给他最新修改的歌词，脸上洋溢着肉眼可见的愉悦。  
네가 싫어하는 건 ‘ㅋ’ 不喜欢看见‘ㅋ’  
그다음은 ‘ㅇ’ 然后是‘嗯’  
그다음은 ‘ㄴ’ 再然后‘no’  
그다음은 ‘;;’ 还有就是‘;;’.  
……  
金秦禹忍不住联想自己回复宋旻浩的几句话，属于他们生活中的细枝末节被填入歌词中，金秦禹嗅到了一丝委屈抱怨的意思，但又感尝到一丝甜蜜的窃喜。  
如果昨天宋旻浩是真情流露，他又是怀着什么样的心情写出的这些歌词呢，答案不得而知。  
自己还是应该先思考用什么心态唱这首歌吧……  
漫无边际的胡思乱想被宋旻浩的问话打断，“哥，觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯？嗯嗯！！很好，我最喜欢这段歌词……”  
糟糕，更在意了。  
小鼠过于草木皆兵，却还是一脚踩入奶酪陷阱，甚至还因为心理活动过头，用捕猎的绳子在自己身上打了个结。

从泰国录制节目回来后，团队和粉丝约定了樱花直播，那天是宋旻浩从金秦禹回来后第二次在户外见面。  
“秦禹哥头发长好多啊。”  
“手怎么变得这么黑了，晒的吗？”  
“耳朵竟然也变黑了，好神奇……”  
金秦禹手里还握着手机，用帽檐遮住眼睛，假装在看粉丝们的留言，金秦禹顺着忙内主持直播的氛围故意夸大着说，“我们应该有三个月没见面了。”  
就连金秦禹本人都辨不清话里蕴含赌气居多还是调侃居多。  
他陷入牛角尖还毫无自知，腹诽青年口口声声说的喜欢，原来只是这种连他近况都不了解的程度。泰国的太阳执拗地留在了他的手上，而宋旻浩对自己说过的话好像风一吹就消散。

直播结束，大部队启程回公司开回归会议，路上正好经过那一片直播原计划要欣赏的樱花树，双昇和工作人员走在前面，金秦禹落在后面，宋旻浩也亦步亦趋地跟在他身边。  
金秦禹明显感受到落在耳朵和侧脸的视线，胸口积郁，“别看了，我知道晒得很黑。”  
“哥哥生气了吗？”宋旻浩轻轻地问。  
“我为什么生气？”金秦禹嘴犟的很。  
越是纠结就越是在意，金秦禹甚至怀疑自己被施加了魔法，患得患失，七上八下，心情被左右得如同过山车起飞降落，这感觉并不好。  
冥思之际，宋旻浩气势磅礴地去追垂在他身边的手，一声不吭地把手指一根一根挤入金秦禹的指缝，像姻缘牌上打了死结的红绳。  
男人吓得急忙挣扎，却无果，内心深处也有个声音告诉他，坦率一点也无妨。  
金秦禹身上披着的那件保暖披风很长，垂在并肩的二人手间，此时也成了最好的遮挡物，远处看，身量更高一点的青年一只手揣兜，恣意帅气，却不知他仗着身边的男孩子心软，做着十指交缠这样犯规的事情。  
不知是不是在户外呆久了犯鼻炎，宋旻浩声线变得很糯，“你是不是变得有点在意我了？”  
是啊，我是变得超级在意你了，但你好像并不在意我了。  
“我没有。”  
“唔，你原来听见我说要追你啦。”宋旻浩笑眯眯地说。  
“……”，中计了。  
“那我就当你没听过。”宋旻浩露出一切尽在掌握的笑容，“再说一遍就是了。”  
清风吹过，急忙去赴与樱花的约，金秦禹听见自己的心跳仿佛也跟着簌簌地响。  
他停住脚步，偏头怔怔地望着青年的嘴唇缓缓凑近，用了樱花瓣落地的重量，线条流畅的下巴搭在他肩上，在他耳边说，“喜欢你。”  
他们还牵着彼此，手心的温度从彼此的肌肤传递，力度鲜明，灼热干燥。  
宋旻浩用另一只手从裤兜里掏出一朵被保护得很完整的小樱花，放在金秦禹的鬓角，“好看。”  
青年的眼睛掩藏在眼镜后面，他眼里有明朗的水面，有缱绻的落霞，有庆祝春天到来而飘舞的樱花，有金秦禹。  
“你这样就算在追我了吗？”金秦禹的指尖微颤，和他牵手的青年感受到了，连同心跳一起。  
“是的。”帅气的脸庞漾起一抹温柔至极的笑，宋旻浩用轻曼的语调问，“你喜欢吗？”  
被展示了撒娇的金秦禹反而不知作何反应，梗着脖子说，“你继续努力。”  
真是栽了。金秦禹想。  
现在逃跑，已经来不及，小鼠吃得太饱，已经跑不过大猫，被拆吃入腹也只是时间问题罢了。

时间过的飞快，金秦禹正式开始忙碌solo出道相关的事，今天的行程是拍MV。  
等待MV布景的时间，宋旻浩也换好一套潇洒的黑色长风衣，发现整个场地为之忙碌的中心正把自己缩成一团呆在角落。  
怕水肿的金秦禹，不敢吃东西，更不敢睡，歪头缩在椅子里闭目养神。  
“脖子会疼的。”  
金秦禹不想睁眼睛。  
手的主人凌晨赶到，身上没有香水味，却有他们共用的沐浴露的果香。  
宋旻浩在男人最疲惫的时候，带来了家的味道。  
两只温热的手毫无征兆地覆上金秦禹的脸，让他的脖子不必承受重量。男人被打扮成小心男的角色，戴着衬得他很可爱的那款眼镜，配上红扑扑的腮红，整个下巴都被收入青年的手掌心，触感滑腻柔软，金秦禹两颊的肉也被挤得嘟起来，像一个萌蠢的三明治。  
金秦禹在所有人的记忆里都好像没有变化，宋旻浩对此也感触颇深。  
他们在时间的安排下，一步一步把对方摆在自己人生中不同位置，不同分量的地方，但金秦禹无论是他的什么人，都是鲜眉亮眼的，永远漂亮的，不说话冷冷清清，开了口却温柔得傻里傻气，是属于宋旻浩的独一无二的避风港。  
“现在一个人的时候还会害怕吗？”宋旻浩问。  
“还好。”  
“别担心，就像平常做的那样。”  
“嗯。”金秦禹突然睁眼，卷翘睫毛揭开，瞳孔有短暂的迷离。“结束后我有话和你说。”  
宋旻浩好像一直是运筹帷幄的，但还是抵不住金秦禹冷静平淡的模样，下意识开始紧张。  
“好。”

拍摄被安排得极为紧凑，接下来MV要拍人气男的部分，金秦禹换好的黑衬衣内搭走进化妆室，从宋旻浩手里接来厚厚一小摞纹身贴，"怎么这么多？"  
“看到好看的就都买来了。”宋旻浩把外套脱掉放在沙发上，“而且我觉得都很适合你。”  
“你要挑吗？”宋旻浩看似绅士地提问，“还是直接把自己交给我？”  
金秦禹对上宋旻浩的视线，犹如在牙医注视下意识慌乱的孩子，他知道这孩子是故意说这样让人遐想的话。  
金秦禹轻声说，“你来吧。”  
“交给我吧。”青年脸上划过一丝满意的释然，把着金秦禹的臂膀让他正对自己。  
宋旻浩解他扣子的动作自然又流畅，几次呼吸间，金秦禹就已经完全敞开胸口，大片白皙的肌肤暴露在“纹身师”眼底。  
金秦禹窝在椅子里，快要把自己整个后身都融进去，好像这样就能抑制他的颤栗。  
距离太近，稍微移动目光就会看见宋旻浩的眼睛和睫毛暗暗发亮，嘴唇轻轻拨动，说话的样子像是随时要吻上来。  
宋旻浩把叶子形状的纹身贴浸湿，敷在金秦禹的锁骨下方那片平整的皮肤，“不要动哦，等一分钟就好。”  
金秦禹轻咳颔首，强迫自己转移注意力。  
蓦地，青年的指尖顺着凸出明显的骨骼划了一下，仿佛带着沙砾，引起又一串颤栗。他眼中带游刃有余的调笑，藏匿的玩味像探照灯似的舔舐在金秦禹衣衫大敞的胸前，“锁骨很漂亮。”  
呼吸紊乱，心跳更是藏不住。初次告白那天，宋旻浩就已经将造成心跳紊乱的病毒传染给金秦禹，男人的症状甚至更加恶劣，宋旻浩小臂贴着金秦禹的胸口，没有布料遮拦，纯粹肉贴着肉，暧昧流转间，金秦禹加快的心律和逐渐抬高的体温都无所遁形，整片胸口迅速染上桃花的颜色。

宋旻浩随便一模就是滑腻腻的肌肤，化妆间的光效下他的胸前被镀上一层釉质的光泽，散发着宛如陶瓷般浮云出岫的美，白皙精致，锁骨明显，其他地方又丰腴的恰到好处，宋旻浩带着些恶意地想象躲在布料下的胸前两点是不是也随着不得要领的情动变得艳丽。  
“胸肌也很漂亮啊。”  
金秦禹听后更是呼吸一滞，以为他想在众目睽睽下摸自己，急忙抓住宋旻浩的手腕。  
“完蛋了，动了呢。”  
宋旻浩又是那种得意到让金秦禹想发脾气的笑，“别紧张嘛，我只是想看看贴什么合适。”  
“你老实点。”金秦禹警告。  
“很热吗？”宋旻浩充耳不闻，揉了揉他的耳尖，那里像是有血揉进去，捏一下就会挤出来。  
“我来拍照啦！”  
终于，工作人员如同天神降落在金秦禹身边，打破了极近粘稠的暧昧氛围，金秦禹长出口气。  
“好啊。”宋旻浩表情端庄地表示同意。  
工作人员的直男雷达和求生欲还是很好地上线了，拍照的时候没有拍金秦禹通红的耳尖。

宋旻浩终于等到金秦禹收工回家，他还惦记着金秦禹要和他说的话。之间金秦禹一回家就四仰八叉地躺在家里的沙发上。  
“别忘了你的纹身，用卸妆巾就能卸掉。”宋旻浩拿着卸妆棉走过来。  
“好，来吧。”金秦禹非常自然地拽着黑色文化衫下摆，胸前的衣料全部卷起来，用下巴固定住，露出白色软嫩的内里，像剥了硬壳的山竹。  
身体一僵，宋旻浩有理由怀疑这是对他的报复，因为他在给他贴纹身的时候挑逗他，金秦禹就用这种伤敌一千自损八百的方式诱惑回去。  
这个时候宋旻浩反而目不斜视了，无视掉没有赘肉的纤腰，和胸前樱色的茱萸，专心致志地帮他卸纹身。  
“擦掉好可惜啊，哥你很适合纹身的，因为皮肤很白。”宋旻浩用卸妆棉在他的杰作上轻轻擦拭，“而且这些纹身是我给你贴上的，这种在你身上做了标记的感觉很好。”  
“纹身很疼吗？”金秦禹突然问。  
“疼不疼取决于纹在哪里。”  
金秦禹突然指上宋旻浩脖子上的晴雨表纹身，“这里纹的时候疼吗？”  
宋旻浩还没来得及回答，就见一颗黑色的脑袋凑到他眼下，接踵而至的是脖子上突如其来的痛楚。  
“嘶——诶呦呦好疼啊！呜啊！”  
金秦禹终于起身，满意地盯着青年脖子上完整的齿印，“感觉的确很好。”  
“什么？”宋旻浩呲牙问。  
“我说，做标记，感觉很好。”  
“那秦禹哥不能换个地方咬我吗？这里好疼啊。”宋旻浩装的委屈巴巴的样子，其实心里每一处都绽放小小的烟花，噼里啪啦地炸开。  
“不能。”  
金秦禹虎头蛇尾地抗争，最后还是心甘情愿的沦陷，这好像有点有损他的男人尊严，他得换取一点安慰，“我想先让你疼一下，好让你记住你是我的。”  
“那我也要咬回去。”  
“……你想让我疼吗？”金秦禹不动声色地搂过青年的脖颈，将自己扑入对方的胸膛。  
青年把他细瘦的腰揽在怀里，眼前漫天的星星都炸开，两只耳朵也嗡鸣，男人眼中的光亮亿万星辰犹不及。

良久，金秦禹舔了舔嘴唇，冲动的火焰被添了一把柴。  
可是宋旻浩对上金秦禹眼睛里的红血丝，还是心疼占据了上风，他已经熬了一天一夜，不适合再累了。于是宋旻浩终于缓缓凑上去，克制地亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
唇分，他却又被金秦禹的眼神摄住。  
不是哭，宋旻浩心口沉甸甸东西还是狠颤了一下。  
呼哧喘着粗气，双颊甚至浮上一层病态的霞色，漆黑的瞳仁里一片郁郁火光，不痛快在里面烧得正旺。  
宋旻浩抬手，顺着金秦禹的眉弓眼眶轻轻下扫，想让他的眼皮合上，甫一松手，男人又立刻睁眼，灼灼地看着青年。  
“让我疼吧。我不想再不安纠结下去了。”金秦禹一开口就控制不了自己，他体内对宋旻浩的渴望，像一股肆虐的气流，经过脾胃翻腾，然后直冲喉口，爆发出来。  
我要你。  
在金秦禹想喊第二声的时候，宋旻浩已经气势如虹地占领了那片他肖想已久的唇瓣，唇齿相交的瞬间，一抬手臂勾住金秦禹后腰，没给他任何可以逃避的机会。  
宋旻浩倾身压着男人的身体，金秦禹也被迫仰着脸，身体就如同被拉紧的弓，神情中的茫然羞涩的情绪被蹂躏一番，变得一副煽情模样。  
他咬着金秦禹的嘴唇狠咬，真跟进食似的，一嘴血腥味。  
缠绕，共舞，彼此的津液交融汇聚在湿热的口腔，在偏被动的一方口中越积越多，暧昧的搅拌声传出，响得能够砸穿金秦禹的耳膜。  
涎水沿着男人的唇角滑落，终于是熬不住溢了出来，宋旻浩犀利难缠的舌尖趁胜追击，游刃有余地吸咬他的舌尖，堵住男人的嘴唇，逼迫金秦禹咽下了属于两个人的津液。  
空无一人的寂静中，吞咽的声音在二人交融急促的喘息声中也清晰得惊人，铺天盖地的满足感与征服欲都跳上宋旻浩的头顶叫嚣，宋旻浩终于得偿所愿，他的气息，他的味道彻底浸泡了这个人。  
宋旻浩终于舍得抽身后退，唇上还勾着暧昧的水线，伸出舌头挑断银丝，帅极了，也痞极了。  
“准备好了吗？”宋旻浩说。  
大猫要开始享用他的战利品了。

没车(・ω< )★


End file.
